Emociones a lo Black
by IriaCruz
Summary: 5 emociones, 5 Black s diferentes, épocas y tiempos diferentes, generaciones diferentes... Todo es diferente en ellos, solo los une la sangre. 5 one-shots, sobre 5 Black s. (Andromeda, Draco, Narcissa, Sirius y Regulus)
1. Aburrimiento

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y toda su temática no me pertenecen.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Aburrimiento.

Si hay algo que Sirius Black odia con toda su alma (aparte de las estúpidas creencias de su familia, sobre la sangre) es el aburrimiento.

No lo soporta, lo aborrece con todo su ser. Sirius es un adolescente inquieto, revoltoso, hiperactivo y aún por encima, con las hormonas revolucionadas. Conclusión: Sirius Orión Black no ha nacido para aburrirse, ha nacido para divertirse.

Sin embargo, ahí está, sentando en una de las mesas más escondidas de la biblioteca e intentando, aunque fracasa estrepitosamente, concentrarse en el libro de Historia de la Magia, que explica un no sé que sobre las revolución de los Duendes.

Suelta un bufido y se restriega los ojos con una de sus manos, mientras aparta el libro hacia un lado y se dice así mismo que se merece un descanso. A pesar de que lleva menos de 5 minutos "estudiando".

Apoya su cabeza en una de sus manos y miro hacia el frente sin mirar, cualquiera que lo viese pensaría que está reflexionando sobre algo importante, o lidiando con alguna discusión interna.

¿La realidad? Es que está pensando en lo mucho que se aburre.

Sirius no soporta estar quieto, sin hacer nada y aburriéndose a más no poder.

Normalmente estaría con alguno de sus amigos haciendo algo, seguramente planear alguna broma, o por el contrario, cumpliendo algún castigo. Pero todos están ocupados.

Cornamenta está en una cita con la pelirroja, ¡por fin lo consiguió! Sirius había llegado a pensar, cuando James se lo dijo, que esté la había hechizado o dado alguna poción, como la Amortencia. Y así se lo dijo, exponiendo sus pensamientos, como respuesta recibió un almohadazo en toda la cara, por parte de James, unas risitas por parte de Peter y aún Remus divertido negando con la cabeza mientras leía algún libro.

Lunático está de seguro estudiando en la habitación y, como había podido comprobar unos instantes atrás, eso era demasiado aburrido para Sirius.

Por otra parte estaba Colagusano… Sirius no tiene ni idea de en donde está, aunque sospecha que estará en las cocinas comiendo algún manjar preparado por lo elfos.

Todos hacen algo menos él, que está aburriéndose a más no poder.

Entonces ve a una rubia despampanante pasar por delante suyo, sonríe, ya sabe que hacer para acabar con el odioso aburrimiento.


	2. Culpa

Culpa.

Regulus Black se sentía culpable. La culpa lo carcomía, desde dentro hasta fuera.

En su mente resonaban los gritos de aquellos pobres muggles, de esas inocentes personas que no tenían la culpa de nada. Aún recordaba los lloros, súplicas y ruegos de la madre, pidiendo piedad por sus hijos.

Las muecas de dolor que quedaron en los cuerpos inertes.

También recuerda como su prima Bellatrix andaba dando saltos, riendo como una loca y disfrutando de la horrible tortura que les había infligido.

Recuerda como Lucius Malfoy tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, como disfrutando del momento.

Ellos y los demás Mortifagos parecían de lo más felices, parecían disfrutar del dolor y sufrimiento.

Pero él no, Regulus no podía, todo eso le asqueaba profundamente y había algo más.

Un sentimiento, algo que le oprimía el corazón, algo que le hacia sentirse horrible consigo mismo, hacia que se odiase por lo que había hecho.

Era la culpa.

No podía soportar tan inmensa culpa, no aguantaba ese sentimiento tan molesto, como espinas clavándosele por todas partes.

Fue entonces cuando se lo prometió a sí mismo y aquellos pobres muggles, se prometió hacer algo, lo que fuera para recompensar tal acto de maldad.


	3. Indiferencia

Indiferencia.

Draco Malfoy es una persona distante e indiferente. Porque las cosas le suelen ser indiferentes, o al menos eso parece.

Porque hay una cosa que no soporta y que le importa mucho.

La indiferencia de su padre. Un padre que muchas veces no merece llamarse así, un padre que siempre se muestra frío y las muestras de afecto hacia su hijo o cualquier otro ser viviente, son nulas.

Draco odia eso, no lo soporta. Da igual lo que haga, da igual todas las cosas que hace para intentar que su padre se sienta orgulloso o le muestre algo de afecto o algún sentimiento, cualquier cosa menos la indiferencia.

Incluso si le echa la bronca, eso a Draco le gusta, porque significa que no les es indiferente, porque significa que le importa lo suficiente como para regañarlo, castigarlo e incluso insultarlo.

No es que a Draco le guste ser insultado, pero viniendo de su padre, cualquier cosa fuera de esa frialdad e indeferencia es agradecida.

O al menos de momento….

Porque hasta Draco Malfoy tiene un límite, incluso con su padre y hay veces donde no lo soporta y que le encantaría decirle un par de verdades.

Pero se las calla, a la espera de que su padre deje atrás esa horrible y aborrecible indeferencia.


	4. Enfado

Enfado.

No podía más, Andrómeda está harta, el enfado que siente la supera así misma.

Siente tanto enfado que siente que la desborda, lo siente salir a chorros por sus poros.

Arroja ropa y lo estrictamente necesario a su baúl, no le importa estar yéndose de la casa en donde se crío. No le importa estar dejando para siempre a su familia, no le importa el hecho de que será borrada del tapiz familiar y será repudiada. Que perderá todos los lujos y comodidades de los que disfruta.

Porque el enfado la supera con creces, porque está harta de su estúpida y prejuiciosa familia.

Y le da igual que mientras baja las escaleras, su madre le grite que como se atreva a salir no podrá volver jamás, le da igual que su padre la rete diciendo que se quedará sin dinero y sin casa, le da igual la mirada de asco que le da su hermana Bellatrix y le da igual la mirada triste que le dedica su pequeña hermana Narcisa.

Porque está enfada, muy enfada. Enfadada con ellos por no saber ver lo que ella ve. Por no conocer la buena persona que es su Ted.

Porque a ella le da igual que sea un hijo de muggles y le enfurece pensar en como su familia lo trata y en ese comportamiento tan absurdo que tienen en cuanto a la sangre.

Es por eso que cuando sale de esa casa, la que fue su casa desde que tiene memoria, se siente mejor y el enfado la va dejando poco a poco, pero sin desaparecer del todo.


	5. Resentimiento

Resentimiento.

Narcisa no puede evitarlo, no puede evitar ver con cierto resentimiento a su hermana Bella y a su marido Lucius.

En parte es culpa de ellos, ellos son los Mortifagos, ellos son los que han obligado a su pequeño Draco a hacerse uno de ellos.

Por su culpa, su Draco ha madurado de repente, por su culpa su pequeño Dragón no es el de siempre y se ha vuelto más frío.

Pero también está resentida consigo misma, si hubiese hecho algo, lo que fuera, para evitarlo. Si se hubiese negado y hubiese luchado… tal vez su hijo no estaría marcado, tal vez su hijo se pudiera haber largado. Se podía haber ido lejos, tenido una feliz vida, en vez de estar preparándose para una guerra, una guerra que ni siquiera le concierne, o importa realmente.

Y siente el resentimiento quemar, la quema interiormente, por todos los Mortifagos, por su familia y por ella misma.

Pero sobretodo, siente resentimiento por Voldmort, por haberle arrebatado a su hermana, a su marido y finalmente a su hijo.

Porque pasé lo que pasé en la guerra, gané quién gané, nadie será igual.

Su hermana no recuperará la cordura que le falta.

Su marido no podrá dejar de sentir miedo.

Y su hijo, su pequeño dragón, no recuperará el tiempo que pudo haber pasado como un adolescente más. No podrá olvidarse de la guerra, ni de nada, porque tendrá una marca que siempre se lo recordará.

Ni siquiera ella misma será la de siempre, porque siempre estará ahí. Ese resentimiento que nunca la abandonará.


End file.
